I Love You
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set after When Niblet Met Giblet, Lucky is struggling more than ever with his feelings for Cookie. And once he knows he can't take it anymore... He has a heart to heart with the boxer he loves, hoping to finally be with her. Cookie/Lucky. Lookie.
1. Heart To Heart

"I wanna show that I love her! Sure I'm the leader of Shelter 17, but Cookie and I would never get carried away like... Would we?" The Mixed Breed Dog thought to himself.

It was late around midnight at Shelter 17. Niblet, Strudel, Squirt, and The Squirrels were all asleep, Patches, and Rebound had gone home hours ago, and of course Cupcake had left to go home with Cookie.

Cookie... The one dog Lucky just couldn't get enough of. He had been in love with the Boxer for years now.

Dispite Niblet being right about how it could ruin things, at the pound of he and Cookie were together...

Well the wise leader didn't really care anymore. He and Cookie were both hardworking dogs who got pups placed with their perfect persons. So if they did end up together how big of a difference could it really make?

So that's why Lucky knew what had to be done... He had to go over to Cookie's place and talk to her.

Sighing a little, The Male Dog walked down one of the tunnels, that led to a mailbox on one of the city streets.

Jumping out of the ground as the box turned up for him, Lucky made sure there was no humans around and kicked the mail box back into it's normal position.

"After tonight, Cooks... You'll be mine,"Lucky smiled, as he walked along the sidewalk and made his way to Cookie's house.

Lucky opened the loose blank of the fence with his head and as he walked into Cookie's back yard, he saw that the Dog he had come for was sitting with her back facing him as she looked up at the sky.

"Cookie?"

Apon hearing her name, The White and Brown Boxer turned her head, to see the Dog of her dreams.

"Lucky? What are you doing here so late?" Cookie asked.

"I uh... Came here because I needed to talk to you. Look after what happened with Niblet and Giblet I've been thinking of you non stop after work and I just can't take it anymore. I know even if we were to be together we wouldn't ruin things at the pound. We're always so on task... Sure Niblet was current about how it may make the others feel uncomfortable, but we wouldn't show too much affection in public... I just want you, Cookie I love you,"Explained The Purple And Cream-Colored Dog.

"OH LUCKY! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Cookie cried with tears of joy in her eyes.

Then both dogs looked into each other's eyes as they leaned in... And finally kissed.

Moments later Cookie broke apart from Lucky blushing like crazy.

"S-So you'll be my girlfriend?"The Leader managed to choke out.

"Yes..."Cookie answered smiling widely. After that Lucky brought his girl back in for another kiss.

"Way to go Cookie, Mommy... Way to go,"Cupcake said quietly, before jumping down from the window and padding back to her puppy bed.

* * *

**C: Hey everyone! Gosh I love Cookie x Lucky! 3 They need to like be cannon in the show. Like seriously. They just can't have a episode where Cookie and Lucky find out about each other's feelings and leave it at that... :P Anyways I've got things to do since I've got school tomorrow, but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Review and I shall update soon!**


	2. Acceptance

Cookie awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. The Boxer lifted her head to see that Lucky was indeed cuddling her.

After confessing their feelings to each other, they shared some kisses, and then went right to sleep.

It had been so nice... Just the two lovers cuddling in the back yard.

However the cuddling would not have to stop! The sun was rising and Lucky needed to get back to the pound before anyone caught them.

"Hey, Sugar! Wake up," The Brown and White Felmale said, nuzzling her boyfriend.

"Okay I'm up..." Lucky yawned, as he let his Cooks out of his grasp.

"You know last night was really great! Maybe we could cuddle at night more often," Cookie suggested.

"I agree with you on that one, Girl," Lucky responded.

"Good! Well I'd better get in the house, Cupcake should be up soon," The Boxer replied, right before kissing the male Dog on the lips.

"See ya later, Sweetie," The Purple And Cream-Colored Dog said, before heading back to Shelter 17.

"See ya later, My Love..." Cookie said quietly, while grinning from ear to ear.

Then the strong female canine went into her home through the doggy door, only to be greeted by her daughter Cupcake!

"Good morning, Cookie Mommy!" The Pup greeted with joy.

"Good Morning, My Baby! How did you sleep last night?" The Older Dog added.

"I slept like a rock! But you must've slept even better than I did..." Cupcake giggled, as she winked at her mom.

"Y-You saw Lucky and I last night?!" Cookie barked with shock.

"Well yeah! I was going to come outside and join you, but then as I opened the doggy door I saw Lucky, and so I went back inside and to the window! Cause that way I could see what was going on without getting caught!" The Puppy answered.

"So are you okay with Lucky and I together, Honey? I'll always still be your Mom! I'd never leave you," Cookie said.

"Oh please! I'm more than okay with it! I'm fine with it! Besides I've always wanted a father!" The Little Pup howled.

"Father? Now, now, Cupcake! Lucky and I aren't married..." Cookie managed to choke out.

"Yeah, but one day you will be!" Cupcake smirked, knowing that she was right.

* * *

Lucky happily entered the underground tunnels, to be greeted by some of his fellow teammates.

Niblet, Strudel, Squirt were all looking pretty worried as they looked at their leader.

"Lucky! Were have you been? We all awoke at three this morning, so that we could all do some extra work for our next mission... And you weren't here!" Squirt barked.

"Well I uh..." The Purple And Cream Colored Dog began. He knew he had to tell his friends about him and Cookie... Why would a leader hide something like that?

"Well you guys... I-I was with Cookie... We're together now. I asked her out last night," Lucky finished.

"YES! FINALLY!" Squirt, Strudel, And Niblet cheered in unison.

"So you're all okay with it?" The Alpha-Dog questioned in shock.

"Of course we are! We've all known that you and Cookie have loved each other!" Strudel barked.

"Extactly!" Niblet added as Squirt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Buddies!" Lucky replied with great happiness.

And now The Leader knew everything would be fine!

"So when are you and Lucky going on a date!?" Cupcake asked, walking along with her adopted Mother.

"Oh, Sugar... I don't know," The Boxer responded as she blushed. "L-Let's just focus on Pound work for now, okay?" Cookie added.

"Okay!" The Little Puppy said.

"I sure hope I can get you to think of something else, Cupcake... Cause I can't handle all these questions," Cookie thought to herself.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2! ^^ Sorry for not getting this up until now, I've been busy with school and all. Anyways review!**


End file.
